En un Beso sabras todo lo que he callado
by Nihonko
Summary: Yo estaba algo nerviosa, sí lo se soy bastante torpe.. tomé mi bolso que estaba en el piso pero él no hizo lo mismo con el suyo..." secuela indirecta de Perseverar conduce a algo, se puede leer como aparte . ONE SHOT! lean :D


Hola! :)

Esta es la secuela de **Perseverar conduce a algo **pero puede entenderse por si sola.

Los personajes aqui expresados no son de mi pertenencia ...

* * *

En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado

_Es viernes, las clases por fin terminan ha sido una semana realmente agotadora. Pero a diferencia de los fines de semana del semestre pasado, tengo un lindo panorama con él, si con el popular, inteligente y prodigio del tenis Echizen Ryoma. Lo"nuestro" como "nuestro" comenzó este semestre después de las vacaciones de verano, quizás no fue muy mágico en general pero para mi fue realmente hermoso. Mis mejillas aún se sonrojan al recordarlo. Creo que fue el día mas importante (o el comienzo de los días importantes) de mi adolescencia, claro si no es nada insignificante que el chico del que estas tontamente enamorada y que por cierto es un apático de primera, te dice las frases mas hermosas que tus oídos hayan escuchado._

_Después de haberme cambiado de colegio intentando alejarme de él para olvidar un poco mis sufrimientos de la secundaria, me encuentro con la grandísima sorpresa de que él también es mi compañero, nos comenzamos a juntar, hacer tareas y lo acompañaba a jugar tenis los jueves después de clases a una cancha cercana. Hasta que un día pasó._

-Eres lo que me permite jugar tennis, Sakuno_- __lo dijo mirándome __– _mi tranquilidad.

_Cuando dimensioné que me había dicho no pude contener mis lágrimas. Había pasado por mucho, esas lágrimas eran de emoción y felicidad._

-por favor no te separes de mi –_ se acerca a mi y me abraza._

_Continué llorando pero esta vez apoyada en su pecho, fue tan (hermoso), su corazón daba fuertes latidos y con una frecuencia mas alta de la normal._

_Los días posteriores fueron igual de hermosos._

_Tres días después de ese, yo estaba como boba, no le prestaba atención a las clases y a nada que no fuera Ryoma. Las imágenes del hermoso día se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza. Desde su puesto Ryoma me sonreía con amabilidad y yo un poco tímida le sonreía de vuelta. Un día Ryoma, yo y otra compañera nos tocaba hacer el aseo, pero mi compañera se excusó y no se quedó, estábamos Ryoma y yo solos, el barría mientras yo limpiaba los borradores. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, sí lo se soy bastante torpe, y no sabía muy bien como exactamente tenía que actuar. Acabábamos de terminar con todo cuando ambos fuimos a buscar nuestros bolsos que estaban juntos. Yo en eso hacía esfuerzos enormes por actuar como siempre. Yo tomé mi bolso que estaba en el piso pero él no lo hizo lo mismo con el suyo... Y cuando estaba de pié quedamos frente a frente a una corta distancia, yo mi solté mi bolso que cayó al suelo abriéndose y cayendo parte de mis cosas al suelo también, pero no me importó estaba embobada con la mirada de Ryoma. No pude evitar el carmín de mis mejillas._

-Eres tan linda Sakuno _-__ Me miraba sonriente con ternura, como si mis acciones le parecieran adorables, me acarició el cabello y besó mi frente, luego lenta y sutilmente bajó sus labios hasta la altura de los míos mientras yo hacia esfuerzos para que mi corazón no se saliera de mi pecho. Me besó, suave y decididamente a la vez, él también estaba nervioso._

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" dijo Pablo Neruda. Que manera más linda de comunicarnos, porque en ese beso le hice saber todo lo que yo había esperado, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que me hacía._

_Ahora... me sigo sonrojando, sin embargo ya puedo conversar con confianza y decirle lo que pienso de diversas cosas de la vida._

_En nuestra primera cita oficial yo me armé de valor y lo tomé de la mano, el simplemente sonrió y seguimos así por un buen tiempo más en un momento nos soltamos y fue él quien buscó mi mano. También me emocioné esta vez pero pude contener mis lagrimas y sonreí (claro no puedo andar llorando por todo)._

_A pesar de que el sea algo serio y poco expresivo e sabido entender todos sus gestos. Porque cuando el busca mi mano cuando caminamos juntos, quiere decir que me necesita y que por favor no me separe nunca de él._

Fin

* * *

**Aclaración:**Ciertamente Ryoma tiene un talento innato para jugar tennis, mi intencion en este fanfic no es negar ese hecho, lo que si es que quiero expresar de que cuando se dedico a conocer a Sakuno, ella tenia una característica, que en el campo de juego podía invocarla y así jugar mejor. Nº2. El amor que sentia Sakuno por Ryoma era angustiante para ella, esforzarse tanto para gustarle a alguien que te ignora.. es ciertamente frustrante... por eso yo recurro tanto a los "sufrimientos" que ella a tenido que pasar.

Espero que haya sido de su agradado y espero saber que les perecio en sus REVIEWS.

**Adios! **


End file.
